


Bait and Switch

by Brumeier



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: story-works, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Jim overheard Blair planning a surprise birthday part and he played along...but he ended up getting something he wasn't expecting.





	Bait and Switch

_Be there at seven. And remember, it's a surprise._

Jim typed up his report, holding back a grin. It wasn't like he was trying to eavesdrop, not really, but he couldn't help being tuned into his Guide; it was subconscious most of the time. 

Blair must be off his game, to try and plan a surprise party at the precinct with Jim there, too. 

There was a time when Jim didn't care to acknowledge his birthdays. There'd been no point. But like everything else in his life, things had changed when Jim and Blair first crossed paths. Blair, who embraced everything about life no matter how minimal it was and dragged Jim along with him. 

_Bring the bubbly. I'm taking care of the food._

Champagne? That was a bit more high-end than Blair usually went, especially on a teacher's salary. Jim wondered why. It wasn't a milestone birthday, though it was shaping up to be one heck of a party. 

When Blair came back into the bullpen he was practically bouncing, and Jim didn't need heightened senses to see that he thought he had a secret. It was almost like he'd forgotten his partner was a Sentinel. 

"You about ready to head home?" Blair dropped down in the chair next to the desk. "I have a stack of papers to grade and I gotta tell you, it's gonna be a long, long night." 

Jim submitted his report and shut down the computer. "I'm banning you from the energy drinks, Chief. Last time you almost vibrated through the floor." 

"Nah, I got something herbal this time. I won't keep you up, I promise." Blair dropped his voice to nearly sub-vocal levels, for Jim's ears only. "Unless you want me to." 

Jim's body reacted to Blair's tone, which called up sense memories that involved a lot of naked skin and intimate caresses. "Not the place, Sandburg," he grumbled as he shifted closer to the desk. 

"Never know when I might need a distraction from all that schoolwork," Blair replied with an unrepentant grin. 

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go warm up the truck?" Jim pulled out his keys and tossed them to Blair. "I'll be down in a minute. Or two." 

"Whatever you say, big guy." Blair leaned over the desk and grabbed his backpack. He waggled his eyebrows at Jim. "I'll be waiting." 

Jim cursed his traitorous body and his insatiable partner.

*o*o*o* 

"So what's it going to be this year, huh?" Jim asked. He'd successfully distracted Blair and was now comfortably lying in bed with his partner sprawled out beside him, one hairy leg thrown over Jim's.

"What are we talking about?" 

"My birthday. Just wondering what I should be mentally preparing myself for this year." 

Blair was hit or miss at gift giving. Last year he'd gotten them courtside seats for a Jags game, which had been awesome, but the year before there’d been a disastrous camping trip. 

"I was thinking something low-key. Nice dinner. Maybe a spa day." 

"Spa day? Sandburg, men don't go to spas. I'm not going to sit around with cucumber slices on my eyes and mud on my face." 

Blair dug the heel of his foot into Jim's calf. "Jeez, man. Get with the times. There's nothing wrong with pampering yourself. And they use all-natural ingredients in those mud masks, so it would be safe for you." 

Poor guy really thought he was keeping Jim in the dark about his surprise party. Jim rolled on his side and pushed up on his elbow, looking down at Blair. "I’m sure whatever you want to do will be good." 

Blair narrowed his eyes. "That's incredibly magnanimous of you. I don't buy it." 

"You doubt your Sentinel? Tsk. Very un-Guide-like of you." 

"Un-Guide-like?" Blair gave him a push and rolled with him until he was straddling Jim. "You can be so weird sometimes. I think it's a post-coital endorphins thing." 

"You think?" Jim ran his hands down Blair's ribs and over his hips. "Not very scientific, Chief. Don't you think some research is warranted here?" 

"So soon?" Blair feigned surprise. "And in a man of your advanced years, too. Impressive." 

"Oh, I'm full of surprises." And Jim set out to show him.

*o*o*o* 

_I'm running late. Meet you at the restaurant. Sorry!_

Jim wasn't fooled. He knew it was a ploy to get him to the restaurant so that Blair and all their friends could surprise him. But he played along, got dressed up in the slacks he know made his ass look good and the dark blue shirt Blair liked so much. 

They were meeting at Frangelli's, which had a separate room for parties. Jim assumed that's where his would be, but he'd underestimated Blair. Someday he'd learn to stop doing that. 

Frangelli's was completely empty, unheard of on a Friday night. Every table was bare except the best table in the restaurant, which was decked out with crisp linens, fresh flowers and candles. Jim extended his hearing, but there was no crowd waiting in the back to shout birthday wishes at him. 

"Mr. Ellison, welcome! May I take your coat?" Loretta Frangelli, the daughter of the owner, swooped in and helped Jim out of his coat. "Let me show you to your table." 

"I think there's been a mistake." 

"No mistake. We've been expecting you." Loretta showed him to the fancy table. "Mr. Sandburg said for you to open this as soon as you got here. Happy birthday!" 

She handed Jim an envelope and left, pushing through the double doors into the kitchen. The scent of Jim's favorite dinner came wafting out in her wake. 

Jim was confused. Was the surprise party coming after dinner? He turned the envelope over in his hands, feeling the stiffness of the card inside. If he dialed up he could smell Blair on it, the oils from his skin and the soap he used. 

The card, when Jim opened it, was a reproduction of a watercolor of Cascade Harbor done by a local artist. The only words on the inside were the ones written in Blair's cramped handwriting. 

_I know how to say 'I love you' in fifteen different languages, and as many as dialects, but I'm not sure you understand how much I mean it when I say it to you. You’re the beginning and the end for me. What I feel for you transcends words, but if you listen with your heart you’ll understand._

Jim was aware that Blair had arrived at the restaurant, but he finished reading the card before he looked up. God, he looked good. Blair had dressed up as well, forgoing his usual layers for a silk shirt the same vibrant blue as his eyes, and black slacks that looked freshly pressed. Blair's curly hair was pulled back, but a few tendrils had escaped like they always did, softly framing his face. 

"You look good," Jim said. He started to get out of his chair, but Blair waved him off. 

"Actions speak louder than words, Jim, and I really hope you're hearing me tonight." 

Blair sank down on one knee, and Jim's first thought was for the pants. But then he registered the pose, and the fact that Blair was holding out one hand with a small, black velvet box balanced on his palm. 

Jim automatically reached out with his senses, and he could tell that Blair wasn't afraid. He wasn't even nervous. His heart beat a steady rhythm. He wasn't sweating. Blair was confident, if not in Jim's response then at least in his own unvoiced question. The same couldn't be said for Jim himself, who was having a little trouble catching his breath. 

"Chief?" 

"It's okay," Blair said. 

Jim got to his feet, his legs a little shaky, and crossed the space between them. He took the box out of Blair's hand and opened it up. There were two simple platinum bands inside and when he looked closer he could see they were inscribed: _it's about friendship_. 

He knew what Blair was saying, as clearly as if he'd spoken the words aloud. They had a solid base, built on friendship and partnership and trust. The road might've been a bit rocky at times, but it always came back to that. Jim had never imagined that he'd get married again, not after the disaster of his marriage to Carolyn, but there was no-one else he could imagine spending the rest of his life with. 

Jim pulled Blair to his feet and kissed him, one hand curled around the ring box and the other tangled up with Blair's hand, fingers entwined. 

"How did you pull this off?" Jim couldn't help asking. 

"Bait and switch," Blair murmured against his lips. "You wouldn't be able to read anything off me if you were already expecting I was up to something." 

"Pretty underhanded." 

"You didn't answer the question," Blair said. 

"I want you to say it." 

"Marry me." 

"Okay." 

Blair surged up and kissed him, and Jim could feel the smile against his lips. 

As birthday surprises went, it was the best he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** When I saw the prompt for the flash challenge I immediately thought about trying to surprise a Sentinel, and how hard that would be. So this happened. ::grins::


End file.
